The present invention relates generally to circuit packaging, and in particular to apparatus and methods for packaging integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits are formed in dies on wafers. The dies are diced into individual die that are packaged to protect the die. A die package provides protection of the die from environmental factors, electrical and physical connection to circuits, and heat dispersion from the die.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional die package 100. Package 100 includes a die 105 and attachment paste 107 physically connecting the die to a substrate 110. The paste 107, when applied or when the die is pressed onto the paste, bleeds out from underneath the die 105. A plurality of wire bonds 112 electrically connect the die to pads 114 on the substrate 110. Substrate pads 114 are positioned outwardly of the die 105 and the paste 107. Thus, the substrate has a greater surface area than the die. The substrate pads 114 are, through vias 116, electrically connected to solder balls 120. Solder balls 120 are adapted to electrically connect to circuits outside the package 100. An encapsulant 125 covers the top and sides of die 105. The encapsulant 125 and the substrate 110 define a substantially cube-shaped structure. Accordingly, the encapsulant 125 extends outwardly from the die 105 a sufficient distance 130 to cover the wire bonds 112 and substrate pads 114. Typically the distance 130 is over 1.00 millimeters. In one conventional package 100, the distance is 1.25, which adds 2.5 millimeters to the width of the package 100 due to the distance 130 being on left and right sides of the die 105 as shown in FIG. 1. One current technique has reduced the distance 130 to 1.0 millimeter. It is desired to reduce the distance the encapsulant extends outwardly of the die to provide a narrow package or allow the packaging of larger die.
For the reasons stated above, for other reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic component package and methods of packaging electronic components.
The present invention is directed to an integrated circuit die package. An embodiment of the present invention includes connecting a die to a substrate to form a package, wherein the connecting material remains under the die. In an embodiment, the connecting material covers a smaller area of the substrate than the area that the die covers. This allows substrate contacts to be moved inwardly from the outer edge of the substrate without being contacted or fouled by the connecting material. In an embodiment, the connecting material includes an adhesive layer. In an embodiment, the connecting material includes an adhesive tape. In an embodiment, the connecting material includes a paste layer. An embodiment of the paste layer bleeds out from under the element that contacts the paste layer. Consequently, in this embodiment, a spacer that is smaller in area than the die is provided and contacts the paste layer so that the paste layer does not extend outwardly of the die. In an embodiment, the connecting structure includes an adhesive layer connected to the die, a spacer connected to the adhesive layer, and a paste affixing the spacer to the substrate. In an embodiment, the spacer is smaller than the die, thus a void extends around the spacer between the die and substrate. Any paste bleed out from beneath the spacer remains in the void.
The present invention also includes a package including a die that is elevated from the substrate to which the die is attached. In an embodiment, the die is elevated by only an adhesive layer. In an embodiment, the die is elevated by a support assembly that also affixes the die to the substrate.
The present invention also includes methods for packaging integrated circuit dies. An embodiment of the present invention includes keeping any connection material beneath the die. Thus, the substrate contacts can be moved inwardly closer to the die. In an embodiment, the connection material includes a paste. In an embodiment, the connection material is an adhesive layer. Other methods will be apparent from reading the disclosure.
The present invention also includes electrical devices, memory units, memory modules, electrical systems, computers, which include a packaging according to the present invention.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.